Inferno's Adventures
A Inferno's Adventures.jpg|Inferno's Adventures Logo IA Team.jpg|Inferno's Crew 185px-EP42-108.jpg|Inferno 180px-HeatBat.png|Volan 185px-Ditto2.png|Kyd series about a young Pyronite named Inferno goes on........well ADVENTURES! Characters *Inferno-A young Pyronite who loves adventures *Igneous-An about 38 year old Pyronite, Inferno's Father *Sol-An about 35 year old Pyronite, Inferno's Mother *Volan-A young Pyronite bat, Inferno's Pet and Sidekick *Kyd-A young Splixson, Inferno's Team Member Villains *Zs'Skayr-An Ectonurite from the Ben 10 series who attacked Pyros with his Ectonurite army and took it over. *Zs'Skayr's Army-A group of Zs'Skayr's Ectonurite henchmen and warriors who obey his every order *The Piscciss Gang-A group of 6 aliens from Piscciss which are two from each kind, they are escaped Prisoner who attack defenseless or random people and things that come near them. Allies *Pyronites *Kyd's Tribe *Gaterboy and Porcupine *Piratica's Family *Big Chill Tribe Deceased Characters Heroes *Igenous-Assumed as of Episode 1 *Sol-Assumed as of Episode 1 *Eyfk-Assumed as of Episode 8 Villains *A few members of The Piscciss Gang-Assumed as of Episode 5 *The Testers-Assumed as of Episode 6 Plot When Zs'Skayr takes over Pyros, with himself and army upgraded to withstand light, and makes most of the Pyronites his slaves. The day before the invasion, was Inferno's birthday. For his birthday, his parents gave him a Pyronite Bat. The following morning he wakes up to find Pyros trashed. His parents are standing outside his door and grab him. They quickly open a secret hatch and throw him down with Volan, who they tell to keep an eye on him, then send him of in a space ship he never knew about. Now, he is searching the galaxy for allies and a new place to call home while Pyros is invaded. Episodes Season 1 #Inferno's Adventures Begin #Crash Landing on Hathor #S.O.S. from Piscciss #As Far As the Eye Can Sea #Gaterboy and Porcupine #Nice To Upgrade Your Day (Upgrade Fest Special) #The World of Cheese #Opposite of Hot #Anewbian Baskurr-The gang travel to take the Big Chill tribe to safety on Galvan where they find a dog that Inferno wants to keep. #Furry Mess-Inferno and the gang travel to Vulpin and Volan begins to act weird. #Andramaeda-Inferno and the gang travel to the Andromeda galaxy where drama is caused by accusing eachother's species of damage when the mischief is really from an unknown source #Kraasnow-The Kraaho's Home Planet is frozen over and the gang must use their powers to destory the ice and thaw out the land #Volan Isn't Here Anymore-Inferno, Kyd, and the Anubian Baskurr find out what's wrong with Volan. Season 2 #The Awakening-Inferno, Kyd, and the dog wake up after months of being unconscious, only to find out the universe is in even worse trouble. #Who Am I?-Volan wakes up on Viscosia with amnesia and no idea of who he is while the others try to find him. #Acid On Board-As the gang come to save Volan, they befriend a ninja-like Polymorph to help them in there search. #You just got Crabdozed-A Crabdozer attacks and takes Volan and Inferno to be eaten and Kyd has to save them with the dog. #Stop Picking Your Toe-Inferno and the gang arrive on the gross planet of the Toe Picks #Zs'Skayr's Ugly Face-Inferno and the gang have a close call with Zs'Skayr and his henchmen #Prison is no place for Inferno-Inferno and the gang get thrown into a prison filled with other innocents. #Too Hot for Prison-Inferno and the gang break out of jail and help some other prisoners, hoping to gain allies Season 3 #Return to Hathor-Inferno and the gang return to Hathor because Kyd is feeling homesick and the wise village leader might be able to help with Inferno's abilities #Inferno's Demise-Inferno is killed by Zs'Skayr and Kyd and Volan have to find a Chronosapien to fix this problem #The Pheonix Has Risen-Inferno is gaining his full powers, but are they too much for him? #Fight Fire with Fire Pt. 1-Inferno is trying to control his abilities as well as he can when Zs'Skayr strikes #Fight Fire with Fire Pt. 2-Inferno and the gang take on Zs'Skayr, gathering everyone he can to face this threat Fans You can write your name, if you like it........ *'hello.my name is morgan freeman.' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 00:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Ahmad15' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:14, June 22, 2012 (UTC) *'Hehehehehehe....' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:14, July 6, 2012 (UTC) *Louay Boom Boom *User: The talker99 Movies/Specials TBA (Will be called Inferno's Adventures: The Movie) Video Games TBA (Will be called Inferno's Adventures: The Game) Other Media Theme Song Battle Moves Category:Series